EL Tigre - A Dreamy World
by Storyteller54
Summary: Everyone has there dreams, and there imagination. but what does it mean to you? and how precious is it to you?


**Have you ever wished that there was a beautiful world, full of all of your imagination, a world where the everything you imagined was right there just waiting for you, a world where everything is always beautiful, a world…where you always dreamed of being at…**

**A Mans dreams and imagination are the index of his greatness. **

**EL Tigre – A dreamy world. **

The night was clear, the stars filled the sky and the moon was in the middle shining brightly, everything was quiet and peaceful for once. No one was outside, no villain was doing evil deeds, and everything was just quite.

Marcus sat down on the edge of the stairs of the arcade building, he just looked around and yawned a bit, he looks up at the star filled sky. Admiring how Many stars there was.

He smiled and chuckled a little diving into his imagination, picturing a dark blue sky with a blue beautiful planet, and shooting star passing it.

"My…you have a wonderful imagination…" a girl wearing a silk white dress and light green hair and light green eyes said standing in front of Marcus said with a warm smile.

Marcus jumped a little seeing the girl appeared out of nowhere.

"H-huh?" he said not knowing how to answer.

She giggled "you're imagination…I never thought someone of your age would still imagine things like that"

"Wait… you saw?"

She smiles and nods "Yes, I can see a lot of things, a lot of people dreams and imaginations"

Marcus looked at her for a moment; he scratched his head and sighed a little.

"Humph, it's stupid" Marcus said closing his eyes and looking away.

"What?" she asked.

"My imagination, my dreams, it's all something ridiculous"

The girl frowned and flicked Marcus forehead.

"Ow! Hey!" Marcus groaned rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't ever say that! You're dreams and you're imagination are things that make you who you are!" She said yelling a little.

"W-w what are you talking about?! How can something like that make me who I am? Isn't that what personalities are for?"

The girl sighed and shakes her head "You're not getting it, but deep down I know you truly do" she said holding her hand out.

Marcus raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Please…take my hand"

Marcus hesitated for a second; he then slowly lifted his hand, and slowly grasped the girl's hand.

Once Marcus took her hand, hordes of flashing butterfly's with blue wings swirled around Marcus and the girl, Marcus with his eyes widen seeing the blue winged butterfly's looked at the girl who was smiling warmly at her, he didn't panic and he just let what was going on happen.

The butterfly's disappeared, Marcus and the girl arrive what is seemed to be a different world, Marcus and the girl arrived in the world that Marcus was imagining.

Marcus was completely shocked, seeing the world that he was imagining at the arcade; the dark blue sky with a blue beautiful planet that he thought of was right there.

Marcus turns his head to the girl, seeing that she was looking at the beautiful planet and turned her head over to Marcus with a smile.

"So, what do you say now Marcus?" she asked.

He was a loss for words; Marcus didn't know what to say. Marcus looked down and stared back at the world that he imagined, basically, the world that he created.

"are dreams and imaginations ridiculous?"

"How did you do this? Who are you?" Marcus asked looking at her.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I am everything that everyone dreams and imagines, the one who mends one's fantasies" she responded.

Marcus looks at her with a confused face "what do you mean?" he asked.

She turned to him; he then walked over to Marcus "Marcus, what do you think of dreams?"

Marcus gazes into the girls eyes, he slowly turns his head over to the world her created, he thought about what he said back at the arcade.

"I was wrong…dreams, imaginations, it's all a part of what makes a person who they are…no matter how old they get…it never leaves you…and that's a good thing" Marcus responded.

The girl smiles widely "yes…a Man's dreams and imaginations are the index of his greatness" the girls said taking Marcus hand and holding it gently.

"Marcus, take this" she said giving a ring with clear blue stones and letter in the middle to Marcus.

"Huh?" Marcus said looking at the ring closely.

"Keep dreaming…never give up on anything…"

Marcus looks at the ring and then looks at her. The girl smiles, the area around them started to turn into shades of blue flashing light.

"Marcus!" a voice shouted. Marcus looks around trying to find the voice.

"MARCUS!" the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"WAKE UP!" Frida shouted tapping him on his head.

Marcus suddenly woke up with a loud groan rubbing his head. "HEY! OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" Marcus said rubbing his head from frida's tap.

Manny chuckles and laughs "Man, you were sleeping hard weren't you?"

"Sleeping?" Marcus said confused.

"Yup, like whittle baby" Frida teased giggling.

"But…wait no way hold on a second" Marcus got to his feet looking around seeing that everything was how it was.

"You ok?" Manny asked looking at Marcus.

"Man, you must have been dreaming good" frida said walking past Marcus patting his head.

"Dreaming…was it? Was it all just…" Marcus then felt as if he was holding something in his hand. When he opened it, his eye widen, it was the ring that the girl gave her, exactly the same one.

Manny looks over Marcus shoulder seeing the ring. "Whoa! That's a nice ring dude! Who gave it to you?!" Manny asked.

Marcus chuckles with happiness, a warm smile came across his face.

"Someone special…"


End file.
